


Not So Simple And Clean

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Friendship/Love, Keyblade Wielders - Freeform, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short tale. Some years before Birth by Sleep-long before Terra and long before Sora. Braig and Tala were close when they were young. Inseperable. But fate always has a funny way of interfering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood

A ten- year old Tala could be seen sitting beside his somewhat of a friend Braig. They were currently seated outside on the grass in the courtyard: Star gazing was always their ‘bonding’ moment of sorts. Tala was wearing a white tank top and a pair of dark red jeans that matched his equally dark hair an almost crimson shade. His eyes held genuine intrigue as he looked up when a brilliant shooting star just passed over head.

“Hey. Braig?” He muttered, glancing briefly at his companion. The other boy’s golden eyes were closed. His hands placed behind his head with one leg propped over the other. Only when Tala questioned him did he open one eye.

“Yeah? What’s up Tala?”

“You’re going to think I’m dumb for asking this…”

A playful smirk crossed Braig’s face. “Hasn’t stopped you before has it?”

Tala rolled his eyes. Clearly used to Braig’s attitude nudging him with his leg. “Jerk,” he teased. “A-Anyway. I was just thinking…a lot about this actually. Do ya think there’s other worlds out there? Besides Radiant Garden? And The Land of Departure?”

Braig shook his head. Blinking his eyes. “I dunno. Could be I guess. I sometimes wonder the same thing.”

“It sounds incredible doesn’t it?” Tala’s eyes sparkled at the thought. “All the friends I’d make. And fighting powerful enemies, beating them all one after another. Then the ruler of that world would have me be their king!”

“Bah. Now you’re just being silly,” Braig flicked him in the forehead leaving a red mark. A grin stretching across his face. “’Sides. If _anyone’s_ gonna be king it’s gonna be moi.”

“YOU?” Oh. Now Tala had to laugh at this. “As if! We both know I’m fit to be the ruler of something.”

“Oh yeah?”

It wasn’t long after before both boys found themselves in a wrestling match with one another. Braig was stronger than Tala of course, yet Tala almost always managed to get on top in the end result. Grinning down at his flustered companion who rolled his eyes. “Feh. You got lucky.”

“Or I’m just stronger than you.”

“As IF.”

“Tala?”

At the sound of his mother’s voice Tala and Braig got off of one another quickly. The blond haired woman stood, her arms folded across her chest tapping her foot with a stern glaring look. “Shouldn’t you be in bed young man? Actually…I believe you were come to think of it. An hour ago.”

“Ah mom,” Tala groaned but stood up regardless giving Braig a sneer when the other child snickered silently before his sneer turned into a grin. He never could stay mad at the little troublemaker for long. “I’ll see you tomorrow alright Braig? G’night.”

“Sure. See ya later Tallie.”

“And don’t call me ‘Tallie’! You know I hate that nickname.”

Tala’s mother giggled at their typical banter ruffling her son’s hair. A beautiful smile began to form. “You really enjoy spending time with Braig don’t you?”

The other boy nodded. His slightly smaller hand enclosed around his mothers. “Uh-huh. I do. He’s really cool, well despite being a bit of a jerk I guess.” He grumbled.

The woman chuckled before quickly urging him to go to bed so he could get some proper rest.

And while he slept Tala dreamed. A wondrous dream. Of traveling to many different worlds, make new and exciting friends learn a variety of skills.

If only….

 

 


	2. Not So Simple And Clean

_Some years later_

Braig had hidden himself in the trees. Using a telescope to spy on a completely nude Tala relaxing in a local hot springs. The temperature steamed to perfection, courtesy of Lea.

Sure there was that little part that felt like a creep for spying on the other man like this but did he have any regrets?

As if.

 _Shit. Shit I think he saw me!_ The older of the two is panicked when he sees Tala start to look around at the sound of Braig suddenly snapping a twig on accident. Sweat immediately trickles down the side of his head as Tala gets up, covering himself with his clothes.

“Who’s there?” The grey haired male called out. “Lea you little jerk. That better not be you trying to steal my clothes again!”

Braig covered his mouth attempting to stifle the snicker that threatened to escape. Oh yeah. Yeah he remembered that day alright. Lea one day had decided it’d be a hilarious sight for Tala to wander around without his clothes on-even quiet Isa decided to partake in such event although later on saying Lea just held a heavy influence over him. That it wasn’t his entire fault for taking part in it.

Needless to say, he, Dilan and Myede got a nice view of his ass. He was awful keeping himself covered.

“….What the-? BRAIG?”

_Uh-oh_

The long haired male glances slowly up as a rather embarrassed Tala can now be seen glaring down with his arms folded across his chest. “Tallie!” Braig begins with an awkward laugh. “Hey uh, I was just taking a little stroll when-.”

Tala got right in his face when he spoke. “When you decided to spy on me?! You….You perv!”

“We’re both dudes!” Braig defended himself. “What’s the big deal?!”

“How about the fact some no-MANY people would like their PRIVACY respected you dumbass!”

A groan escaped Braig’s lips as he slumped his shoulders in defeat turning away as Tala quickly dressed himself. “Aw c’mon Tallie: I was only goofing off. You know I respect your privacy and all that junk…which yours is very well developed I might add.”

He smiled a charming smile….

The sound of a punched nose echoed around the forest.

**~x-X-x-X-x~**

As the years progressed Braig and Tala seemed to grow more apart rather than closer…more so now that Tala had become a full-fledged Keybarer studying under the great Yen Sid to unleash his true potential.

And yet, when Braig appeared at Tala’s door one evening…neither could explain what happened next.

Clothes were off. Scattered on the floor. Tala atop of Braig kissing his neck, shoulders and lightly biting at the other’s chest soon to be flipped over with Braig on top. Tala gasping, gripping the bed sheet tight in his hand. Whispering Braig’s name again and again soon for it to be him shouting.

Day after day. Month after month it seemed to be the same old song and dance routine.

Tala tried ignoring the pain in his chest whenever he and Braig shared a dance together at some ball. They would ignore it with small talks in bed after a night together. They would try and ignore it whenever they had to leave going off on some mission not with the other.

They were just two fools in love….living in a dream world. But how long does that ever last?

**~x-X-x-X-x-X~**

Calloused, long fingers traveled up a neck where a rather long scar could be seen on the tanned skin. A small smirk graced Tala’s face at Braig’s action, shifting himself a little. “Braig. Cut that out. I’m trying to read.”

“Oh? If it bothers you that much…” He lowered his lips to his ear before his neck. “Then this’ll really drive ya mad.”

The only thing Tala could do was gasp and chuckle as Braig runs his lips along the skin, his tongue moving along the faint scar mark from a battle with more Heartless Tala had gotten himself in days prior.

But that was not on his mind at the current.

“B-Braig,” he finally managed to get out. Lightly pushing at the other. “What’s…”

Before he could retort someone had pounded on his door. _“TALA! BRAIG ONE OF YOU OPEN UP! THOSE HEARTLESS HAVE INVADED THE TOWN! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!”_

Dilan.

The pair immediately got ready. Tala transforming in his silver and red armor. His Keyblade summoned. Braig glanced at Tala with a grin on his face. His hand gripped tight in the others.

“And before you ask: Know that I’m never gonna leave you kid. It’s just you and me.”

“Heh. Fine…You got it. Old timer.”

**~x-X-x-X-x-X~**

Years had passed since that fateful day and now here he was. Standing before a new Keybarer. Some kid named ‘Sora’. Braig…or should I say ‘Xigbar’ almost burst out laughing at the sight of him and his comrades.

“How cute. Trying to play heroes.” Xigbar said with a laugh. “You aren’t even comparable to the other Keybarers: No use tryin to act like them.”

A memory. An unwanted memory.

Tala in his arms when he had been Braig…shaking the pale form of his beloved person violently. Doing anything to get him to wake up. Anything.

_Tallie…I hope you can forgive me. If I wasn’t so damn cocky. Then maybe you’d still…_

No. No he couldn’t go down that rabbit hole again. No way. Not now. Now was the time to fight.

As the battle came to its end His mouth soon falls open-falling to his knees as Sora removes his Keyblade from his chest. He softly laughs to himself, the familiar darkness forming around. “Heh. Not bad…Sora. Y’know…You two… you’re almost exactly alike.”

Sora arched a brow. Tilting his head to the side. “You mean me and Roxas?”

Xigbar snorted. Shaking his head. “Forget it. You won’t have a clue.”

Darkness had finally enclosed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....that's that. I planned on putting a warning for character death but I've been refraining myself from doing so as of late: I want to keep you (the reader) as much in the dark as possible now. You're smart enough to guess what may or may not happen. 
> 
> I'm gonna be honest to that I myself was a little emotional writing this ^^; I usually almost always try to make it a happy ending but those unfortunately don't always happen /plus it is a Nobody fic and you know they certainly don't have those endings/. 
> 
> Happy readings?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm so sorry in advance if Braig appears to be out of character. I actually have never played BBS before ^^; I was never able to afford a PSP so...you get the gist ;; This was inspired after watching some Braig/Xigbar cutscenes to make sure I got him somewhat accurate. 
> 
> And this is not going to be a multi-chaptered fic I'm afraid but I hope it's to your guys's liking <3


End file.
